Kiaransalee
| domains = Chaos, Drow, Evil, Retribution, Undeath | favored weapon = Cold Heart (dagger) }} Kiaransalee (kee-uh-''ran''-sa-lee) is a drow lesser deity, also known as the Lady of the Dead, The Revenancer or The Vengeful Banshee. Her portfolio includes vengeance and the undead. Kiaransalee is a cruel, twisted and vengeful deity. The Lady of the Dead became insane ages ago; however, she managed to keep her cunning and she can still clearly remember every slight or insult towards her, whether it is real or imagined. Kiaransalee is swift to anger, powerful, and against all who have wronged her she plots a dark revenge. The Lady of the Dead prefers company from the mindless undead she can manipulate at will, over sentient beings that are able of independent thought. She rarely trusts anyone else to do justice to her vision and thus prefers to settle her problems herself. Worshipers Kiaransalee's clergy exists of orderly regimented cells, but the faith lacks in overall organisation. The Revenancer's clerics are mostly found in small drow communities or in special enclaves, and act constantly in secret. Her clerics are agents of vengeance who plot against anyone who ever slighted the faith. They regularly organise slaying missions to acquire corpses for animation, and are very active in persecuting slaves. Higher-ranking priestesses are called Yathrinshee. Many clerics multiclass as necromancers. A few of the church have also joined the Cult of the Dragon and become Wearers of Purple. Most eventually become undead themselves. Orders ;Legion of Vengeful Banshees :These banshee knights' sole purpose is to battle the undead tanar'ri servants of Orcus. Their base of operations is the Acropolis of Thanatos in V'elddrinnsshar . Rituals Clerics of Kiaransalee pray for their spells at midnight, since at this time of day the spirits are most restless. Each individual cleric performs a handful of minor devotions to Kiaransalee each month. The Graverending The single annual holy day of the faith is called the Graverending and is celebrated each Midwinter Eve. The Graverending is an individual ritual, where each cleric animates as much undead as she can handle. These undead are known as the Vengeance Hunters and they are consumed only with a desire for revenge against those that ended their lives. They hunt down this killer unerringly within 24 hours. When a Vengeance Hunter is destroyed it does not rise again. These undead return to their graves after their 24 hours or after their vengeance has been executed, if possible. Relationships Kiaransalee has many foes and only loose allies. In the hopes of loosening Lolth's web she has allied herself with deities as Hoar, Velsharoon, Malar, and Vhaeraun. Her chief enemies are Deep Duerra, Dumathoin, Eilistraee, Kelemvor, Laduguer and Jergal. History Kiaransalee was in her mortal life a powerful lichdrow necromancer-queen from another plane. She is an unwilling vassal of Lolth and has been for a very long time now. She is only capable of small acts of rebellion against Lolth. Recently Kiaransalee took over Orcus's realm but was repelled by the resurrected demon prince not long afterwards. She is now completely aimed towards destroying every trace of this demon lord of the undead. During the Silence of Lolth, Kiaransalee received a massive influx of worshipers that elevated her from the rank of demigod to Lesser deity Kiaransalee joins the sava game between Lolth and Eilistraee as a 3rd party faction. Seemingly to have a one-on-one fight with Lolth, she dedicated her moves towards eliminating Eilistraee from the game. In the end, she was defeated by Eilistraee's wizard piece, Q’arlynd Melarn in a High Magic ritual that wiped her name from the minds of all mortals and gods, even Kiaransalee itself. Without worshipers she instantaneously faded from existence. Dogma References de:Kiaransalee Category:Dark Seldarine Category:Demipowers Category:Chaotic evil deities Category:Dead deities Category:Deities from the Demonweb Pits Category:Chaos domain deities Category:Drow domain deities Category:Evil domain deities Category:Retribution domain deities Category:Undeath domain deities